


Electric Feel

by sapphic_ra



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Improper Use of Princess Powers, Oral Sex, Perfuma is a supportive girlfriend, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Scorpia is so wholesome, Skinny Dipping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Female Character, Trans Perfuma, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_ra/pseuds/sapphic_ra
Summary: “A swim?” Scorpia repeated as if she didn’t hear Perfuma right. “Um, but we don’t have swimsuits. Plus, isn’t there, like, a rule against swimming after eating?” She swore Octavia said something like that once.“We don’t need swimsuits, Scorpia.” Perfuma’s voice became low and suggestive, a hint of color on her face. “It’s just us here.”
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170
Collections: Scorfuma Rights





	Electric Feel

During a night exploration born from boredom and some curiosity, Scorpia discovered a beautiful clearing in the Whispering Woods where there was a crystal clear lake. Her first thought was of Perfuma who would appreciate the incredible view. Wild flowers decorated the edges of the lake with moonlight like morning dew on the petals.

Ever since the magic was restored to Etheria, the animals were livelier and the plants grew bigger. It was different yet familiar, but it was still such a mystery to her because of years spent in the Fright Zone. The Horde didn’t encourage soldiers to stop and smell the flowers on missions after all.

Scorpia gazed up at the bright, twinkling stars above her. 

Then, it hit her -- well, _nothing_ hit her -- but she had the greatest idea ever! 

* * *

“Scorpia, where are we --'' Perfuma giggled because of the gentle yet firm pressure of Scorpia’s pincers steadying her. Her first instinct was to take the blindfold off of her face, but Scorpia insisted she wear it. “Where are we going?” She asked finally, her right hand finding one of Scorpia’s pincers to hold onto. 

“It’s not a surprise if I tell you!” Scorpia exclaimed with unbridled excitement. “Besides, we’re almost there!” 

When Perfuma and Scorpia arrived at the clearing, there was a large blanket with a picnic basket in the center of it. Scorpia considered the idea of scattering flower petals to add to the atmosphere, but she didn’t think Perfuma would like it that much. Ripping the petals of a flower was sort of mean. 

It was a full moon tonight so the clearing was brighter and more beautiful than it was the first time she saw it. 

The perfect setting for a romantic picnic date with her girlfriend. 

_Her girlfriend._

Despite the number of months she and Perfuma had been dating, Scorpia couldn’t help but smile wide at the thought. 

“Scorpia? Can I take the blindfold off now?” Perfuma asked with a certain playfulness in her voice.

“O-Oh, yeah! Here, um, let me get it for you!” 

Most people would be scared to have Scorpia’s powerful pincers so close to them, but Perfuma wasn’t. She stood still while Scorpia was careful to cut the fabric off from behind. Not a single hair on Perfuma’s pretty head was touched. 

Without the blindfold, Perfuma was able to open her eyes to take in the sight in front of her. 

Blurry, at first, she saw the cozy blanket in front of her and Scorpia with a cute picnic basket. Her gaze moved up to see a glistening lake in the center of the clearing. Gorgeous, little wild flowers grew near the lake with a white color inside and a purple color outside of the petals. Taking a deep breath, Perfuma could smell the honey-like fragrance of the flowers.

“Oh, Scorpia,” Perfuma grabbed her girlfriend’s pincers in her hands to bask in this wonderful moment. “Thank you for taking me here. It’s so beautiful.” 

“Like you,” Scorpia said out of reflex. She could feel heat begin to rise on her face in slight embarrassment for being so corny. “I mean, when I found this place my first thought was of you; I thought Perfuma would love this! There’s cute little flowers, and you can see the stars so clearly here, and --” Her rambling was interrupted with a pair of soft lips against hers. 

The kiss between them was slow, sensual. 

It felt like an eternity when Perfuma finally pulled away to smile at her, her smile always so warm. 

“I love this,” a beat after, Perfuma said, “I love you.” Her expression was soft and full of adoration. 

Scorpia still couldn’t believe someone like Perfuma returned her love so earnestly and so sincerely. It was overwhelming, but she couldn’t be happier. “I love you, too,” she moved to embrace Perfuma so their bodies were pressed together, to share in each other’s warmth. 

After a moment, they pulled away to turn their attention to the picnic set up for their lovely evening together. 

They sat down across from each other. 

Scorpia opened the picnic basket to reveal a bowl of assorted cut up vegetables with crunchy bits (her secret ingredient was gray ration bars, the best flavor without a doubt). She was learning how to make her own food, but it was difficult to find people who were willing to try it. Being the good friend she was now, Catra would volunteer to try her food but it was usually when Adora dared her to. 

Scorpia watched Perfuma take her first bite of the salad with eager eyes. There was an audible crunch as Perfuma chewed, nice and slow, to probably savor the flavor Scorpia assumed. 

“So? How does it taste?” 

Perfuma tried to hide the fact the salad didn’t taste very good by humming in approval with a strained smile. She swallowed thickly. “It’s,” she coughed, a piece of a ration bar caught in her throat. Clearing her throat, she tried again. “It’s delicious!” Her voice was higher in pitch which was a dead giveaway to her lying. 

Everyone knew it. 

Even Scorpia. 

“Aw, jeez, you don’t have to lie to me, Perfuma…” 

The look of disappointment on Scorpia’s face was heartbreaking for Perfuma.

Sure, the salad was… _not_ delicious, but it was the thought that mattered! She was happy Scorpia was trying new things.

“Do you remember when I offered you a bowl of vegetables the first night you came to Bright Moon?” Perfuma placed her right hand on top of Scorpia’s left pincer to get her attention. “You didn’t like the vegetables I gave you, but it didn’t stop me from trying to get you to eat some.”

“That’s true, you were pretty insistent I start eating vegetables.” Scorpia agreed, the memories of Perfuma offering her a different vegetable every day to try. Most of the vegetables she tried didn’t taste good to her, but it was nice to have someone fret over her, even if it was for something so silly. 

“Yes, and here we are now,” Perfuma said, a giggle bubbling out of her. “You’re making salads! I couldn’t be more proud of you.” 

Their eyes met again as the distance between them began to close, both leaning in for a kiss. Scorpia bumped Perfuma’s nose accidentally as she tried to turn her head for a kiss, another giggle escaped out of Perfuma. 

“Sorry,” Scorpia said sheepishly. 

“Mm, I have an idea.” Perfuma murmured against Scorpia’s lips. 

“Oh, is it us skipping to dessert? And by dessert, I mean, us kissing some more.” Scorpia murmured back, the slightest bit of pressure being applied against Perfuma’s lips.

To Scorpia’s disappointment, Perfuma pulled away to offer a playful smile as she began to stand up from where they sat. “Let’s go for a swim!” She announced, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“A swim?” Scorpia repeated as if she didn’t hear Perfuma right. “Um, but we don’t have swimsuits. Plus, isn’t there, like, a rule against swimming after eating?” She swore Octavia said something like that once. 

“We don’t need swimsuits, Scorpia.” Perfuma’s voice became low and suggestive, a hint of color on her face. “It’s just us here.” 

“Huh? I’m not sure if I under --” before Scorpia could figure out what Perfuma was suggesting, she was given an answer by the sight of Perfuma undressing in front of her. 

This wasn’t the first time Scorpia watched Perfuma undress, but it never ceased to amaze her how beautiful the Princess of Plumeria was. As Perfuma removed the straps of her dress, it pooled around her ankles to reveal that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath in the first place. It caught Scorpia off guard, a flush of color rising on her neck to her face. 

Perfuma was so beautiful.

Hundreds of compliments were going through Scorpia’s head in that moment, but then she saw the uncertainty in Perfuma’s face. She stood up, her pincers finding Perfuma’s hands to hold, careful not to hurt her. Leaning forward, Scorpia kissed Perfuma’s forehead, then her freckled cheeks. 

“You’re the most beautiful Princess I’ve ever seen,” Scorpia said, her expression filled with nothing but love. 

Perfuma would have argued it wasn’t her but Scorpia. She didn’t get an opportunity because her breath was stolen away in a passionate kiss. Her hands slid away from Scorpia’s pincers to tug on Scorpia’s shirt in a wordless plea to take it off. It required some maneuvering since neither of them were willing to pull away yet, but they did eventually and the shirt was off to join the ground with Perfuma’s dress. 

Under different circumstances, Perfuma would have taken her time to undress Scorpia. It was always fun for Perfuma to tease Scorpia as she undressed her slowly, the former Force Captain of the Evil Horde squirming underneath her, an utter mess of need and want. She loved to see Scorpia in such a state, but she would practice self-restraint tonight. The wait would be worth it. 

The night air helped cool their heated bodies as the two of them found the strength to pause their make-out session. Perfuma was the first to approach the lake. She walked into the water slowly, a series of ripples following behind her. Her body reacted to the cold water with goosebumps, but it didn’t bother her much. 

Scorpia was in awe at the sight. The moonlight seemed drawn to Perfuma with her blonde hair appearing to be luminous. Perfuma could be mistaken for a Goddess as she stood there in the middle of the lake. Seeing Perfuma’s hand outstretched for her, Scorpia didn’t hesitate to step into the water and join her. 

Together again, Perfuma grabbed both of Scorpia’s pincers to twirl them around in the water. Giggles were shared between them which turned into full-blown laughter as one of them started a splash fight. It was hard to say who started the fight, but Perfuma surrendered with her hands held up. Scorpia paused her attack, distracted by the droplets of water that clung to Perfuma’s sun-kissed skin in places she wished her lips could be right now. 

_Splash!_

Without warning, Scorpia was taken by surprise. “Hey, no fair!” She said in faked frustration. 

“What’s not fair?” Perfuma was drawing closer now, the same mischievous glint in her eyes from before ever present. 

Once again, Scorpia was taken by surprise by Perfuma who was now placing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her collarbone. Soft hands trailed down Scorpia’s chest where nimble fingers pinched and rolled her sensitive nipples to draw out a moan. “Perfuma,” she breathed out, her body felt like it was tingling with electricity. 

Fearing she would electrocute her and Perfuma in the water, Scorpia moved her right pincer to lift Perfuma’s chin so their eyes met. “I really, _really_ don’t want you to stop. I mean it, but uh, could we get out of the water? Your touches are, um, _turning_ me on in a way that’s affecting my powers…?” That was embarrassing to admit it, and she hoped it didn’t ruin the mood. 

How could her girlfriend be so cute, Perfuma thought. Seeing Scorpia embarrassed was a bit of a guilty pleasure of hers. Not because she liked the idea of humiliating Scorpia, no, never. There was just _something_ about Scorpia being flustered and embarrassed because of _her_ , Perfuma enjoyed. It was flattering to know she had such an effect on her girlfriend. 

“Sure, my powers work better on land than in water anyways.” Perfuma teased with a wink. “Come on.” Her hand moved to fit into Scorpia’s right pincer guiding them back to where their picnic was. 

Scorpia felt her face turn even redder from Perfuma’s tease, but it motivated her to move faster that’s for sure. As they stepped out of the lake, Scorpia swept Perfuma off of her feet effortlessly to carry her. Hearing Perfuma gasp in surprise was oh-so-satisfying because she had the upper hand now. 

Scorpia set Perfuma down on the blanket carefully before she moved down for another kiss. She hummed as Perfuma’s fingers threaded through her cropped hair, the gentle scrap of nails against her scalp generated another tingle, this time it traveled down her spine. To her surprise, it wasn’t _just_ her who felt the small surge of electricity.

“You weren’t kidding about me _turning_ you on.” Perfuma laughed softly, her body tingled from the sudden jolt of electricity from Scorpia. The sensation wasn’t unpleasant, in fact, it gave Perfuma a few ideas for later but she could tell it was bothering Scorpia. “You didn’t hurt me, Scorpia, I promise. Besides… I actually kind of liked it.”

“You did?” Scorpia asked incredulously. Her powers weren’t like Perfuma’s which created new life. She created destruction, thundering and loud, something to be scared of…

As if reading Scorpia’s mind, Perfuma reached her right hand to stroke Scorpia’s left cheek gently. “Be proud of your power, Scorpia. It’s an extension of you, another part of you that’s beautiful and incredible.” She said sincerely, her right hand moved away to manifest a rose for Scorpia. 

For a moment, Scorpia was stunned into silence. She stared at the rose in Perfuma’s right hand, her eyes were misty with the threat of tears. “I… Thank you, Perfuma.” She grabbed the rose out of Perfuma’s hand, the floral scent calming her nerves before she set it down carefully. “Sorry, I probably ruined the mood now.”

“Definitely not.” Perfuma answered with a gentle smile. “Do you want to continue? We don’t have to if you don’t want to though.” 

“Oh, I want to,” Scorpia murmured as her head lowered to pepper fervor kisses against Perfuma’s chest wherever she could reach. Her mouth enveloped one of Perfuma’s nipples to tease with her tongue, rolling it back and forth to elicit a soft cry of pleasure. She grazed her teeth ever so slightly against it which Perfuma tangled her left hand in Scorpia’s hair in retaliation.

After Scorpia lavished the same attention to Perfuma’s other nipple, she trailed her lips down to where she wanted most. “I still can’t believe you weren’t wearing anything under your dress.” She murmured against feverish skin, a teasing kiss placed on Perfuma’s inner thigh. Feeling more confident, she decided to test her power by trailing her left pincer down Perfuma’s body to deliver a little shock.

“Scorpia,” Perfuma gasped upon feeling the prickly sensation making her muscles contract involuntarily. Her body was aching badly for Scorpia to touch her, to do _more_ of whatever that was. “Please.” Her voice was strained, a familiar heat of desire settled in the pit of her stomach. 

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.” Scorpia assured her. Being a woman of her word, Scorpia didn’t waste time to bring Perfuma into her hot, wet mouth. The whimper turned whine from Perfuma was beautiful music to her ears. Determined to hear more, Scorpia began to move her head while her mouth worked tirelessly.

Panting heavily, Perfuma knew it would be a matter of minutes before she released with Scorpia’s vigor. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration to summon roots to erupt from the ground near them. She instructed the roots to tangle around Scorpia’s muscular thighs, a thick root settling in between to rub against Scorpia for some friction. Feeling Scorpia’s moan against her, Perfuma was glad it wasn’t just her who was enjoying this moment. 

The sight of Scorpia right now was enough for Perfuma to finish, but it was the sudden feeling of electricity coursing through her body making her tremble. Her hands tightened around the blanket beneath her, a cry of Scorpia’s name falling from her lips as she reached her climax. Unbeknownst to Perfuma, the roots reacted in a similar fashion which assisted in Scorpia’s own release.

“S-Sorry,” Perfuma breathed out, her hand making a gesture to free Scorpia from the roots. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She mustered the strength to move upright, her hand touched Scorpia’s thigh to see the slight discoloration. 

Seeing the frown forming on Perfuma’s face, Scorpia leaned forward to kiss her troubles away. “You didn’t.” She smiled playfully. “I like whenever you tie me up with your plants. You seem to really like it, too.” 

“Yes, well…” Perfuma coughed in an attempt to change the subject, her face turning an impressive shade of red.

Scorpia burst into a fit of giggles, but it wasn’t because of what Perfuma thought it was. “Your hair,” she started to say, but another giggle stopped her.

“My hair…?” Perfuma frowned in confusion. She touched her hair with her hands to feel how frizzy it was, no doubt from the last jolt of electricity from Scorpia. Shaking her head, Perfuma couldn’t help but smile because the sound of Scorpia’s laughter was the sweetest sound she heard tonight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the abrupt ending there! I was struggling with how I wanted to end the fanfic, and I couldn't wait any longer to share it. This was a character study turned into a self-indulgent fanfic because I love Scorfuma so much... I hope I didn't butcher their characters, lol. I definitely want to write more Scorfuma fanfics because I thirst. 
> 
> Thank you for reading though! 
> 
> Comments & Kudos are appreciated. ;D


End file.
